globewikiafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Tour de France 2018
Teams522.jpg teams44.jpg|link=#Die Teams 2018|linktext=Die Teams 2018 die 105. Tour de France, kurz tdf18, ist 2018 eigentlich die Abfolge von drei unterschiedlichen Rennen: • ein Zeitfahren und flache Straßenrennen im Norden (von West nach Ost 1-9) • die Berge - Alpen, Provence, Pyrennäen 10-20 - • das Straßenrennen in Paris auf den Champs-Élysées (29. Juli) Das drückt sich auch in den erreichbaren Punkten/ Zeitgutschriften in den drei Abschnitten aus. Dazwischen zwei Ruhetage (16. - Annecy; 21. - Millau - ja bei der Brücke) hier die : *letour Homepage — Südd Ztg. __toc__ Die Etappen thumb|732px 1. Etappe - Samstag, 7. Juli: Noirmoutier-en-l'Ile - Fontenay-le-Comte 1. Fernando Gaviria (der Anfänger aus ���� Kolumbien wurde im Sprint von seinem Team hervorragend angefahren und nach hinten abgesichert.) 2. Peter Sagan 3. Marcel Kittel 4. Alexander Kristoff 5. Christophe Laporte : (die Distanz d. Etappe betrug: 199 Km ) 2. Etappe - Sonntag, 8. Juli: Mouilleron-Saint-Germain - La-Roche-sur-Yon Flachetappe in Nähe der Atlantikküste : (Distanz: 182,5 Km ) 3. Etappe - Montag, 9. Juli: Mannschaftszeitfahren zwi. Cholet - Cholet (MZF)) Der wellige Rundkurs nordwestlich der City ist von Publikum sehr gut besucht. Zwischenzeiten bei km 13 und 28. Prima Wetter. BMC und sky kämpfen um die Sekunden für ihre Top-Fahrer. BMC gewinnt dabei. Bora hält sich mit dem 4. Platz sehr gut. : (Distanz: 35,5 km ) 4. Etappe - Dienstag, 10. Juli: La Baule - Sarzeau Bei 10 km vor dem Ziel heißt es mal wieder: schafft es die Ausreissergruppe mit Dimitri Claeys, Anthony Perez (beide COF), Guillaume van Keirsbulck (WGG) und Jérôme Cousin (TDE)? Nein, Gaviria nimmt im Spurt André Greipel und Peter Sagan den Etappensieg ab. M. Kittel wurde 5. Peter Sagan fährt auch morgen in Grün, Dion Smith verteidigt die Bergwertung und Sören Kragh Andersen bleibt der beste Nachwuchsfahrer, In der Gesamtwertung hat es heute keinerlei Veränderungen gegeben. Greg van Avermaet fährt auch morgen im Gelben Trikot, sein Teamkollege Tejay van Garderen ist weiter zeitgleich Zweiter der Gesamtwertung. : (die Distanz betrug 195 km ) 5. Etappe - Mittwoch, 11. Juli: Lorient - Quimper Eine wellige Sache mit 5 kleineren Anstiegen ganz im Nordwesten von ���� Das Ausreissertrio mit Nicolas Edet, Toms Skujins (TFS) und Lillian Calmejane (TDE) kam im letzten Drittel der Etappe auf gut zwei Minuten vor dem Peloton - das wird nicht für den Sieg reichen. Es kommt also auf die Spurtprofis an. : (Distanz: 204,5 km ) . Wieder wurde 6. Etappe - Donnerstag, 12. Juli: Brest - Mùr-de-Bretagne Zweimal ging esdie Mur hinauf - am Ende mit dem Iren Dan Martin als Frontmann. Immerhin wurde in Pierre Latour ein Franzose Zweiter der sechsten Etappe, auf der der Belgier Greg Van Avermaet das Gelbe Trikot behielt. :Radschäden: Romain Bardet hatte wenige Kilometer vor dem Ziel wegen eines Defektes das Rad wechseln müssen und büßte Zeit ein. Bardet war dann eine halbe Minute langsamer als Martin. Der hoch gehandelte Niederländer Tom Dumoulin wurde ebenfalls durch mechanische Probleme gebremst. (Distanz: 181 Km ) 7. Etappe - Freitag, 13. Juli: Fougères - Chartres Dylan Groenewegen hat die siebte Etappe der 105. Tour de France gewonnen und seinen ersten Tagessieg gefeiert. Der Niederländer vom Team Lotto NL-Jumbo setzte sich nach 231 km in Chartres vor den zweimaligen Etappensiegern Fernando Gaviria (Kolumbien/Quick-Step Floors) und Weltmeister Peter Sagan (Slowakei/Bora-hansgrohe) durch. Das Gelbe Trikot des Gesamtführenden verteidigte der Belgier Greg Van Avermaet erfolgreich. Bester Deutscher wurde John Degenkolb (Gera/Trek-Segafredo) als Sechster, Andre Greipel (Rostock/Lotto-Soudal) kam auf Platz acht. : (Distanz: lange und langweilige 231 km ) 8. Etappe - Samstag, 14. Juli: Dreux - Amiens * zwischendurch vorneweg Fabien Grellier (Direct Energie; 1 KOM point at côte de Feuquerolles) und M. Minnaard WGG Bei einem Sturz 20 km vor Amiens kamen Dan Martin und andere ins Hintertreffen. Spannender Sprint bei ausgedünnten Teamsder Niederländer Gronewegen erfolgreich. Doch der deutsche Sprint-Star fühlt sich um den Sieg betrogen. Ein anderer Deutscher stürzt und verletzt sich wohl. Kittel enttäuscht abermals. André Greipel drückte mächtig aufs Tempo, er raste in führender Position der Ziellinie entgegen. Doch rechts außen geht …… Jury-Entscheidung setzt ihn und seinen direkten Kontrahenten im Sprt ans Ende des ersten Feldes. : (Distanz: 181 km ) :Wg. Fußball früher gestartet. 9. Etappe - Sonntag, 15. Juli: Arras - Roubaix Bei Cambray ( ) ging es nach links auf die ca. 15 Pflaster-Stücke 4 Min. vorab fahren 2 Mann . Viele Stürze, viele Defekte. Richie Porte stürzte, gab auf (allerdings weit vor den Kopfsteinpflastern), Rigoberto Uran verlor eineinhalb Minuten auf die Favoriten. Andere, wie Romain Bardet, Chris Froome und Mikel Landa stürzten und verloren einige Nerven, bevor es am Dienstag in die Alpen geht. Degenkolb, der diese Plackerei liebt, setzte sich 40 Kilometer vor dem Ziel mit zwei Gefährten ab - Gelb-Träger Greg Van Avermaet und Yves Lampaert - und als der Deutsche auf der Zielgeraden den Spurt eröffnete, war klar, dass ihn diesmal niemand aufhalten würde. Und John Degenkolb hat -endlich eine,- die neunte Etappe der Tour de France gewonnen und für den ersten deutschen Tagessieg in diesem Jahr gesorgt. Der 29jährige setzte sich auf dem Weg über das berüchtigte Kopfsteinpflaster über 27 der 156,5 Kilometer nach Roubaix im Sprint der Ausreißergruppe vor dem Gesamtführenden Greg Van Avermaet und Yves Lampaert durch. thumb|372px Ruhetag - Montag, 16. Juli *Annecy 10. Etappe - Dienstag, 17. Juli: Annecy - Le Grand Bornand u. a. Thones, Col de la Colombière Nach dem Sprint zum Plateau des Glières (Bergwertung) führen 2 km über Schotterstraße. Wohl dem, der gute Reifen hat! Julian Alaphilippe (Quick-Step Floors) hat nach einem Angriff die zehnte Etappe der 105. Tour de Francegewonnen. Der 26-Jährige setzte sich auf dem 158,5 Kilometer langen Teilstück von Annecy nach Le Grand-Bornand mit 1:34 Minuten Vorsprung vor dem Spanier Jon Izaguirre (Bahrain-Merida) durch. Es war der erste Etappensieg eines Franzosen bei der diesjährigen Tour. Der Belgier Greg Van Avermaet (BMC Racing) verteidigte das Gelbe Trikot des Gesamtführenden auf der ersten Bergetappe zum siebten Mal in Folge. Der Olympiasieger erreichte das Ziel als Vierter mit 1:44 Minuten Rückstand auf Alaphilippe. : (Distanz: 159 Km ) 11. Etappe - Mittwoch, 18. Juli: Albertville - La Rosiere :(Bergankunft) Erstmal die Montée de Bisanne ( 12,4 km lang, 8,2% Steigung im Schnitt - höchste Kategorie! HC), dann den Col du Pré und den Cormet de Roselend bevor es hoch zur Rosière Espace San Bernardo geht. (grobe Orientierung: Halbwegs zwi. Genf und Turin.) Alejandro Valverde fährt 1'55'' nach der 13er-Gruppe um Warren Barguil über die dritte Bergwertung. 1'05'' danach folgt das Feld mit C Froome. Ein bitteres Ende für Mikel Nieve: Der Spanier sah auf der elften Etappe schon wie der Sieger aus - und dann wurde er doch noch 300 m vor der Ziellinie von Geraint Thomas, team sky, überholt. Der Brite sicherte sich damit auch das Gelbe Trikot. AP Geraint Thomas * Ziel bei WP : (Tages-Distanz: 108,5 Km ) 12. Etappe - Donnerstag, 19. Juli: Bourg-Saint-Maurice - Alpe d'Huez :eine (Bergankunft) : :(Ziel bei WP) : (Distanz: 175,5 km ) War das die Wachablösung im Team Sky? Der nominelle Mannschaftskapitän Chris Froome musste sich auf dieser Etappe mit dem vierten Platz begnügen. Als Erster kam erneut Froomes Teamkollege und bester Helfer Geraint Thomas ins Ziel, der damit wie am Vortag die Führung in der Gesamtwertung weiter ausgebaut hat. Noch zu Beginn des Schlussanstiegs lag der Niederländer Steven Kruijswijk in Führung, der sich vor der Bergwertung am Col de la Croix de Fer aus einer Spitzengruppe abgesetzt hatte. Doch die vier Minuten Vorsprung reichten ihm nicht zum Sieg, der Niederländer musste sich am Ende mit dem zehnten Platz begnügen. Froome attackierte gut drei Kilometer vor dem Ziel, setzte sich aus der Verfolgergruppe ab und zog mühelos an Kruijswijk vorbei. Doch Dumoulin, Thomas und Bardet fuhren die Lücke auf ihn wieder zu. Den Schlussspurt der 4 Spitzenfahrer gewann Thomas dann klar und baute seinen Vorsprung auf Froome in der Gesamtwertung dank der Zeitbonifikation für den Tagessieg auf 1:39 Minuten aus. Dieser Tag brachte auch einige Aufgaben: Hitze und Tempo in den Anstiegen: André Greipel, Marcel Sieberg und Rick Zabel,Fernando Gaviria und Dylan Groenewegen gaben auf. Bereits am Mittwoch waren Marcel Kittel und Mark Cavendish aus dem Zeitlimit gefallen. 13. Etappe - Freitag, 20. Juli: Bourg d'Oisans - Valence : (Distanz: 169,5 Km ) 14. Etappe - Samstag, 21. Juli: Saint-Paul-Trois-Châteaux - Mende : (Distanz: 186 Km ) 15. Etappe - Sonntag, 22. Juli: Millau - Carcassonne : (Distanz: 181,5 km ) thumb|372px|link= es folgt der zweite Ruhetag - Montag, 23. Juli * in Carcassonne 16. Etappe - Dienstag, 24. Juli: Carcassonne - Bagnères-de-Luchon noch 148 riders Heute fahren 44 riders compose the first peloton. Greg Van Avermaet (BMC) is the highest ranked of them on GC, 15th at 18'22''. Politt, Latour and Martin are 1' behind. Peloton at 4'20'' with / noch 106 km to go. *Gilbert crashes in the downhill of Portet d'Aspet. Aber: Gilbert has walked out of the ravine. He seems fine and sits on the parapet. He's back on his bike and resumes racing. 15:33 *yyyyy (Tagesdistanz total: 218 km ) 17. Etappe - Mittwoch, 25. Juli: Bagnères-de-Luchon - Saint-Lary-Soulan :(Bergankunft) : (Distanz: 66 Km ) 18. Etappe - Donnerstag, 26. Juli: Trie-sur-Baise - Pau Teamwertung: Movistar Einen Tag lang durfte Bahrain-Merida stolz die gelben Helme der Führenden im Mannschaftsklassement tragen - gestern hat Movistar die alte Ordnung wieder hergestellt und liegt jetzt mit 24:20 Minuten Vorsprung in Führung. | Weißes Trikot: Pierre Latour Auch im Kampf um das Weiße Trikot ist Latours Vorsprung auf den Zweitplatzierten Guillaume Martin mittlerweile so groß, dass der AG2R-Profi das Trikot wohl bis nach Paris tragen wird. | Das gepunktete Bergtrikot: Julian Alaphilippe Eine Vorentscheidung ist auch im Bergklassement gefallen: Julian Alaphilippe führt die Wertung mit 67 Punkten Vorsprung auf Warren Barguil an, der das Trikot im letzten Jahr gewann. Insgesamt gibt es zwar noch 79 Bergpunkte zu holen bei dieser Tour, zwei davon heute. Alaphilippe hat sich bislang im direkten Zweikampf mit Barguil aber immer durchgesetzt. Grünes Trikot: Peter Sagan - bis eben war unklar, ob er nach seinem Sturz gestern heute wieder aufs Rad steigen wird. > Gelbes Trikot: Geraint Thomas In der Gesamtwertung steht keine Änderung an - gestern wurde das Klassement allerdings deutlich durcheinandergewürfelt. Froome rutschte auf den dritten Platz ab - und könnte am Freitag sogar noch ganz vom Podium fliegen. 1. Geraint Thomas 70h34'11'' 2. Tom Dumoulin +01'59'' 3. Chris Froome +02'31'' 4. Primoz Roglic +02'47'' 5. Nairo Quintana +03'30'' 6. Steven Kruijswijk +04'19'' 7. Mikel Landa +04'34'' 8. Romain Bardet +05'13'' 9. Daniel Martin +06'33'' 10. Jakob Fuglsang +09'31'' Vor der letzten schweren Pyrenäenetappe sind heute noch einmal die Sprinter am Zug. Auf dem 171 Kilometer langen Weg von Trie-sur-Baïse nach Pau gibt es keine nennenswerten Schwierigkeiten zu überbrücken. Quintana stürzte im Verlauf, konnte weiter fahren. Démare eröffnet den Sprint. Sagan nimmt raus. Er sprintet nicht mit. Laporte versucht noch, heranzukommen. Démare zieht von vorne durch. Christophe Laporte wird Zweiter, dahinter überquert Alexander Kristoff die Ziellinie. John Degenkolb wird Siebter, direkt dahinter überquert Sagan die Ziellinie. ‚Und morgen stehen einige Entscheidungen bevor. 19. Etappe - Freitag, 27. Juli: Lourdes - Laruns bestes Wetter auf der ganzen Strecke ☀ Kurz vor der ersten kleinen Bergwertung können sich Damien Gaudin (TDE), Lukas Pöstlberger (BOH) und Silvain Dillier (ALM) etwas vom Feld lösen. Nach 60 km sind 18 Fahrer an der Spitze: Bob Jungels und Julian Alaphilippe (beide QST), Warren Barguil und Romain Hardy (beide FST), Bauke Mollema (TFS), Tanel Kangert (AST), Mikel Nieve und Adam Yates (beide MTS), [[Gorka Izagirre (TBM), Sylvain Chavanel und Damien Gaudin (beide TDE), Arthur Vichot (GFC), Andrey Amador und Daniele Bennati (beide MOV), Tom-Jelte Slagter (DDD), Silvan Dillier (ALM), [[Marcus Burghardt und Lukas Pöstlberger (beide BOH). Diese Pässe warten: Aspin, Tourmalet und Aubisque. Und dann noch die 20 km Abfahren nach Laruns: Was passierte am Aspin ? (18 km Anstieg) 18 Fahrer führen. Das Feld kommt mit 3 Min. Abstand in den Anstieg. Peter Sagan muss abreißen lassen und kommt erst 5 Min nach dem Feld hoch. Alaphilippe holt sich oben die Punkte. Was passierte am Tourmalet ?, den 18 km Anstieg? Alaphilippe bleibt an der Spitze. Bauke Mollema fällt neben anderen aus der Führungsgruppe heraus. Bardet versucht aus dem Feld in die Führungsgruppe nach vorne zu kommen. Landa versucht ihn. Bardet bleibt 1 km hinter der Führungsgruppe. Peter Sagan hat nun 12 Min bis aufs Feld. Das Feld hat oben weiter 3 Min Abstand zu Alaphilippe.Bergpunkte hier 1. Julian Alaphilippe, 20 Punkte; 2. Mikel Nieve, 15 Punkte; 3. Bob Jungels, 12 Punkte; 4. Warren Barguil, 10 Punkte; 5. Tanel Kangert, 8 Punkte 6. Gorka Izaguirre, 6 Punkte 7. Rafal Majka, 4 Punkte 8. Andrey Amador, 2 Punkte Abfahrt n Barege (WP, Kurort seit 1864). Bardet noch 0,6 km dahinter. Was passierte am Aubisque ? mit über 30 km Anstieg (Links zur WP As., WP Tourm., WP Aub.) Die Führungsgruppe besteht zunächst aus elf/7 Männern. Im virtuellen Gesamtklassement ist Mikel Landa Siebter mit gut viereinhalb Minuten Rückstand auf Gelb - nun aber auf Platz 2. Romain Bardet liegt direkt dahinter noch eine halbe Minute weiter zurück. Bis zu Geraint Thomas 1. Platz ist das noch ein weiter Weg, ein Angriff aufs übrige Podium stellt das in jedem Fall dar. Vor und nach dem Gipfel sind Nebel wie eine Wolkendecke, die Hubi-Bilder verhindern. Rafal Majka, Mikel Landa, Romain Bardet setzen sich nach vorne als erste über den Aubisque ab. Quintana fällt zurück. Roglic nimmt die Abfahrt von vorne. An seinem Hinterrad fahren Dumoulin und Thomas. Zakarin und Kruijswijk verlieren in der Abfahrt etwas an BodenGeraint Thomas baut seinen Vorsprung im Gesamtklassement auf 2:05 Minuten aus. Roglic rückt mit dem Tagessieg auch auf den dritten Platz vor und hat 13 Sekunden Vorsprung vor Froome. Und in Gelb: In den Top Ten gab es heute noch Bewegungen. Auch die Arbeit von Katusha hat sich ausgezahlt - Zakarin fährt in die Top Ten. 1. Geraint Thomas 79h49'31'' 2. Tom Dumoulin +02'05'' 3. Primoz Roglic +02'24'' 4. Chris Froome +02'37 5. Steven Kruijswijk +04'37'' 6. Mikel Landa +04'40 7. Romain Bardet +05'15 8. Daniel Martin +06'39 9. Nairo Quintana +10'26'' 10. Ilnur Zakarin +11'49'' Auch Sagan und Delarme kommen im Limit an. (Tagesdistanz: 200,5 km ) 20. Etappe - Samstag, 28. Juli: Saint-Pée-sur-Nivelle - Espelette Das Einzelzeitfahren in der Nähe von Pau Es gibt noch einmal 10% Steigung; aber die meisten müssen hier nicht mehr mitkämpfen. Es geht um die besten Zeitfahrer in einer welligen Kurzetappe. Etappensieger wurde Tom Dumoulin (Team Sunweb) mit einer Sekunde Vorsprung vor dem Vorjahresgesamtsieger Chris Froome und 14 Sekunden Vorsprung vor dem diesjährigen Träger des Gelben Trikots Geraint Thomas (beide im Team Sky). Thomas verteidigte damit seine Gesamtführung vor Dumoulin. Froome holte sich den dritten Platz auf dem Podium (Gesamtrang) von Primož Roglič zurück, der als Etappenachter 1:12 Minuten verlor. : (Distanz: 31 km ) thumb|Die Strecke nach Paris 21. Etappe - Sonntag, 29. Juli: Houilles - Paris Während es für die Sprinter auf der letzten Etappe (quasi einem regulären Straßenrennen) noch einmal darum gehen wird, sich einen Tagessieg bei der Tour zu erkämpfen, kann es der Rest des Pelotons auf den 116 Kilometern von Houilles bis auf die letzte Runde auf den Champs Elysées in Paris gemütlich und entspannt angehen lassen. Angegriffen wird auf der letzten Etappe in den anderen Wertungen nicht mehr, die Platzierungen im Gesamtklassement sind bereits vor der Etappe in Stein festgeklopft. Nur noch ankommen … : (Distanz: 116,5 Km ) Mit den 8 Runden, 54,4 km, auf den L’'avenue des Champs-Élysées ' (souvent abrégé les Champs-Élysées, parfois les Champs) est une voie de Paris. Longue de près de deux kilomètres et suivant l'axe historique de la ville, elle est une voie de circulation centrale reliant * la place de la Concorde à * la place Charles-de-Gaulle dans le 8e arrondissement. Site touristique majeur, elle a souvent passé pour la plus belle avenue de la capitale ''Das Ziel steht nach der letzten Runde kurz hinter dem ''Place de la Concorde nach 2 Runden gibt es 6 Ausreißer. Aber P. Sagans Team führt ihn nach. Sie werden eingeholt. Auch ein weiterer Angeiff scheitert. Den Sieg sicherte sich der Norweger Alexander Kristoff durch einen kraftvollen Sprint. John Degenkolb wurde Zweiter und sagte anschließend in der ARD: "Es war ein guter Sprint von mir. Ich habe alles rausgelassen, aber ein anderer war stärker." Die Klassements waren bereits vor der finalen Etappe entschieden. Geraint Thomas hatte schon als Gesamtsieger festgestanden, Peter Sagan zum bereits sechsten Mal als Gewinner des Grünen Trikots für den besten Sprinter, Julian Alaphilippe gewann als Bester in den Bergen das Punktetrikot. Movistar als bestes Team. Nach 3349 Kilometern hatte Thomas 1:51 Minuten Vorsprung auf den zweitplatzierten Tom Dumoulin aus den Niederlanden, der am Samstag das Zeitfahren in Espelette gewonnen hatte. "Das fühlt sich noch alles surreal an", sagte Thomas. Den britischen Erfolg rundete der entthronte Christopher Froome auf Rang drei (+2:24 Minuten) ab - er war nach vier Tour-Siegen erst unmittelbar vor dem Start 2018 vom Doping-Verdacht freigesprochen worden. Gefahrene Kilometer: 3349 km (offiziell, dazu kommen noch die Trainingsfahrten und die Wege vom/zum Hotel) Alle Orte nach dem Alphabet * Albertville * Alpe d'Huez * Amiens * Annecy * Arras * Bagnères-de-Luchon * La Baule * Le Grand Bornand * Bourg d'Oisans * Bourg-Saint-Maurice * Brest * Mùr-de-Bretagne * Carcassonne * Chartres * Cholet * Dreux * Espelette * Fontenay-le-Comte * Fougères * Houilles * Laruns * Lorient * Lourdes * Mende * Millau * Mouilleron-Saint-Germain * Noirmoutier-en-l'Ile * Paris * Pau * Quimper * La-Roche-sur-Yon * Roubaix * La Rosiere * Saint-Lary-Soulan * Saint-Paul-Trois-Châteaux * Saint-Pée-sur-Nivelle * Sarzeau * Trie-sur-Baise * Valence Die Teams * ag2r La Mondiale (FRA) * Astana (KAZ) * Bahrain-Merida (BRN) * BMC (USA) * Bora-hansgrohe (GER) * Cofidis (FRA) * Direct Energie (FRA) * FDJ (FRA) * Katusha-Alpecin (SUI) * Lotto NL-Jumbo (NED) * Lotto Soudal (BEL) * Mitchelton-Scott (AUS) * Movistar Team (ESP) * Quick-Step Floors (BEL) * Team Dimension Data (RSA) * Team EF Education First-Drapac (USA) * Team Fortuneo - Samsic (FRA) * Team Sky (GBR) * Team Sunweb (GER) * Trek-Segafredo (USA) * UAE Team Emirates (UAE) * Wanty - Groupe Gobert (BEL) BEL Etixx-Quick Step FRA FDJ KAZ Astana FRA AG2R La Mondiale ITA Lampre-Merida Professional Continental Teams (12) FRA Direct ÉnergieFRA CofidisBEL Wanty-Groupe GobertGER Bora-Argon 18FRA Fortuneo-Vital ConceptNED Roompot-Oranje PelotonBEL Topsport Vlaanderen-BaloiseRUS Gazprom-RusVeloGER Stölting Service GroupITA Wilier Triestina-Southeast ITA Nippo-Vini Fantini FRA Delko-Marseille Provence-KTM Team Sky (GBR) 1 FROOME Christopher 2 BERNAL Egan Arley 3 CASTROVIEJO Jonathan 4 KWIATKOWSKI Michal 5 MOSCON Gianni 6 POELS Wout 7 ROWE Luke 8 THOMAS Geraint Team EF Education First-Drapac p/b Cannondale (USA) 11 URAN Rigoberto 12 CLARKE Simon 13 CRADDOCK Lawson 14 MARTINEZ Daniel Felipe 15 PHINNEY Taylor 16 ROLLAND Pierre 17 SCULLY Thomas 18 VANMARCKE Sep AG2R La Mondiale (FRA) 21 BARDET Romain 22 DILLIER Silvan 23 DOMONT Axel 24 FRANK Mathias 25 GALLOPIN Tony 26 LATOUR Pierre 27 NAESEN Oliver 28 VUILLERMOZ Alexis Team Sunweb (GER) 31 MATTHEWS Michael 32 DUMOULIN Tom 33 ARNDT Nikias 34 GESCHKE Simon 35 HAGA Chad 36 ANDERSEN Søren Kragh 37 TEN DAM Laurens 38 THEUNS Edward Team Fortuneo - Samsic (FRA) 41 BARGUIL Warren 42 BOUET Maxime 43 GESBERT Elie 44 HARDY Romain 45 LEDANOIS Kevin 46 MOINARD Amaël 47 PICHON Laurent 48 VACHON Florian Bahrain Merida Pro Cycling Team (BHR) 51 NIBALI Vincenzo 52 COLBRELLI Sonny 53 HAUSSLER Heinrich 54 IZAGIRRE Gorka 55 IZAGIRRE Ion 56 KOREN Kristijan 57 PELLIZOTTI Franco 58 POZZOVIVO Domenico Mitchelton-Scott (AUS) 61 YATES Adam 62 BAUER Jack 63 DURBRIDGE Luke 64 HAYMAN Mathew 65 HEPBURN Michael 66 HOWSON Damien 67 IMPEY Daryl 68 NIEVE Mikel Movistar Team (ESP) 71 QUINTANA Nairo 72 AMADOR Andrey 73 BENNATI Daniele 74 ERVITI Imanol 75 LANDA Mikel 76 ROJAS José Joaquín 77 SOLER Marc 78 VALVERDE Alejandro BMC Racing Team (USA) 81 PORTE Richie 82 BEVIN Patrick 83 CARUSO Damiano 84 GERRANS Simon 85 KÜNG Stefan 86 SCHAR Michael 87 VAN AVERMAET Greg 88 VAN GARDEREN Tejay UAE-Team Emirates (UAE) 91 MARTIN Daniel 92 ATAPUMA John Darwin 93 DURASEK Kristijan 94 FERRARI Roberto 95 KRISTOFF Alexander 96 MARCATO Marco 97 SUTHERLAND Rory 98 TROIA Oliviero Quick-Step Floors (BEL) 101 ALAPHILIPPE Julian 102 DECLERCQ Tim 103 GAVIRIA Fernando 104 GILBERT Philippe 105 JUNGELS Bob 106 LAMPAERT Yves 107 RICHEZE Ariel Maximiliano 108 TERPSTRA Niki Bora - hansgrohe (GER) 111 SAGAN Peter 112 BODNAR Maciej 113 BURGHARDT Marcus 114 MAJKA Rafa? 115 MÜHLBERGER Gregor 116 OSS Daniel 117 POLJANSKI Pawel 118 PÖSTLBERGER Lukas Astana (KAZ) 121 FUGLSANG Jakob 122 FRAILE Omar 123 GRUZDEV Dmitriy 124 HANSEN Jesper 125 KANGERT Tanel 126 CORT NIELSEN Magnus 127 SANCHEZ Luis Leon 128 VALGREN Michael Team Dimension Data (RSA) 131 CAVENDISH Mark 132 BOASSON HAGEN Edvald 133 JANSE VAN RENSBURG Reinardt 134 PAUWELS Serge 135 RENSHAW Mark 136 SLAGTER Tom-Jelte 137 THOMSON Jay Robert 138 VERMOTE Julien Team Katusha - Alpecin (SUI) 141 ZAKARIN Ilnur 142 BOSWELL Ian 143 KIŠERLOVSKI Robert 144 KITTEL Marcel 145 KOCHETKOV Pavel 146 MARTIN Tony 147 POLITT Nils 148 ZABEL Rick Groupama - FDJ (FRA) 151 DÉMARE Arnaud 152 GAUDU David 153 GUARNIERI Jacopo 154 LE GAC Olivier 155 LUDVIGSSON Tobias 156 MOLARD Rudy 157 SINKELDAM Ramon 158 VICHOT Arthur Team LottoNL-Jumbo (BEL) 161 KRUIJSWIJK Steven 162 GESINK Robert 163 GROENEWEGEN Dylan 164 JANSEN Amund Grondahl 165 MARTENS Paul 166 ROGLIC Primoz 167 ROOSEN Timo 168 TOLHOEK Antwan Lotto Soudal (BEL) 171 GREIPEL André 172 BENOOT Tiesj 173 DE BUYST Jasper 174 DE GENDT Thomas 175 KEUKELEIRE Jens 176 MARCZYNSKI Tomasz 177 SIEBERG Marcel 178 VANENDERT Jelle Direct Energie (FRA) 181 CALMEJANE Lilian 182 BOUDAT Thomas 183 CHAVANEL Sylvain 184 COUSIN Jérôme 185 GAUDIN Damien 186 GRELLIER Fabien 187 SICARD Romain 188 TAARAMÄE Rein Trek - Segafredo (USA) 191 MOLLEMA Bauke 192 BERNARD Julien 193 DE KORT Koen 194 DEGENKOLB John 195 GOGL Michael 196 GRMAY Tsgabu 197 SKUJI?Š Toms 198 STUYVEN Jasper Cofidis, Solutions Crédits (FRA) 201 LAPORTE Christophe 202 CLAEYS Dimitri 203 EDET Nicolas 204 HERRADA Jesús 205 NAVARRO Daniel 206 PEREZ Anthony 207 SIMON Julien 208 TURGIS Anthony Wanty - Groupe Gobert (BEL) 211 MARTIN Guillaume 212 DEGAND Thomas 213 DUPONT Timothy 214 MINNAARD Marco 215 OFFREDO Yoann 216 PASQUALON Andrea 217 SMITH Dion 218 VAN KEIRSBULCK Guillaume fahrer (mit National.) Jungprofis sind mit einem «J» markiert, sky *1 Chris Froome (GBR) * 2 Egan Bernal (COL) J * 3 Jonathan Castroviejo (ESP) * 4 Michal Kwiatkowski (POL) * 5 Gianni Moscon (ITA) J * 6 Wout Poels (NED) * 7 Luke Rowe (GBR) * 8 Geraint Thomas (GBR) EF Education First-Drapac *11 Rigoberto Uran (COL) * 12 Simon Clarke (AUS) * 13 Lawson Craddock (USA) * 14 Daniel Martinez (COL) J * 15 Taylor Phinney (USA) * 16 Pierre Rolland (FRA) * 17 Thomas Scully (NZL) * 18 Sep Vanmarcke (BEL) AG2R La Mondiale * 21 Romain Bardet (FRA) * 22 Silvan Dillier (SUI) * 23 * 24 Mathias Frank (SUI) * 25 Tony Gallopin (FRA) * 26 Pierre Latour (FRA) J * 27 Oliver Naesen (BEL) * 28 Alexis Vuillermoz (FRA) Sunweb * 31 * 32 Tom Dumoulin (NED) * 33 Nikias Arndt (GER) * 34 Simon Geschke (GER) * 35 Chad Haga (USA) * 36 Søren Kragh Andersen (DEN) J * 37 Laurens ten Dam (NED) * 38 Edward Theuns (BEL) Fortuneo-Samsic *41 Warren Barguil (FRA) * 42 Maxime Bouet (FRA) * 43 Elie Gesbert (FRA) J * 44 Romain Hardy (FRA) * 45 Kévin Ledanois (FRA) J * 46 Amaël Moinard (FRA) * 47 Laurent Pichon (FRA) * 48 Florian Vachon (FRA) Bahrain-Merida *51 Vincenzo Nibali (ITA) * 52 Sonny Colbrelli (ITA) * 53 Heinrich Haussler (AUS) * 54 Gorka Izagirre (ESP) * 55 Ion Izagirre (ESP) * 56 Kristijan Koren (SLO) * 57 Franco Pellizotti (ITA) * 58 Domenico Pozzovivo (ITA) Mitchelton-Scott *61 Adam Yates (GBR) * 62 Jack Bauer (NZL) * 63 Luke Durbridge (AUS) * 64 Mathew Hayman (AUS) * 65 Michael Hepburn (AUS) * 66 Damien Howson (AUS) * 67 Daryl Impey (RSA) * 68 Mikel Nieve (ESP) Movistar *71 Nairo Quintana (COL) * 72 Andrey Amador (CRC) * 73 Daniele Bennati (ITA) * 74 Imanol Erviti (ESP) * 75 Mikel Landa (ESP) * 76 José Joaquin Rojas (ESP) * 77 Marc Soler (ESP) J * 78 Alejandro Valverde (ESP) BMC *81 Richie Porte (AUS) * 82 Patrick Bevin (NZL) * 83 Damiano Caruso (ITA) * 84 Simon Gerrans (AUS) * 85 Stefan Küng (SUI) J * 86 Michael Schär (SUI) * 87 Greg van Avermaet (BEL) * 88 Tejay van Garderen (USA) UAE-Emirates *91 Daniel Martin (IRL) * 92 Darwin Atapuma (COL) * 93 Kristijan Durasek (CRO) * 94 Roberto Ferrari (ITA) * 95 Alexander Kristoff (NOR) * 96 Marco Marcato (ITA) * 97 Rory Sutherland (AUS) * 98 Oliviero Troia (ITA) J Quick Step Floors *101 Julian Alaphilippe (FRA) * 102 Tim Declerq (BEL) * 103 Fernando Gaviria (COL) J * 104 Philippe Gilbert (BEL) * 105 Bob Jungels (LUX) * 106 Yves Lampaert (BEL) * 107 Maximiliano Richeze (ARG) * 108 Niki Terpstra (NED) Bora-Hansgrohe *111 Peter Sagan (SVK) * 112 Maciej Bodnar (POL) * 113 Marcus Burghardt (GER) * 114 Rafal Majka (POL) * 115 Gregor Mühlberger (AUT) J * 116 Daniel Oss (ITA) * 117 Pawel Poljanski (POL) * 118 Lukas Pöstlberger (AUT) Astana *121 Jakob Fuglsang (DEN) * 122 Omar Fraile (ESP) * 123 Dmitri Grusdew (KAZ) * 124 Jesper Hansen (DEN) * 125 Tanel Kangert (EST) * 126 Magnus Cort (DEN) J * 127 * 128 Michael Valgren (DEN) Dimension Data *131 Mark Cavendish (GBR) * 132 Edvald Boasson Hagen (NOR) * 133 Reinardt Janse van Rensburg (RSA) * 134 Serge Pauwels (BEL) * 135 Mark Renshaw (AUS) * 136 Tom-Jelte Slagter (NED) * 137 Jay Robert Thompson (RSA) * 138 Julien Vermote (BEL) Katusha-Alpecin *141 Ilnur Sakarin (RUS) * 142 Ian Boswell (USA) * 143 * 144 Marcel Kittel (GER) * 145 Pawel Kotschetkow (RUS) * 146 Tony Martin (GER) * 147 Nils Politt (GER) J * 148 Rick Zabel (GER) J Groupama-FDJ *151 Arnaud Démare (FRA) * 152 David Gaudu (FRA) J * 153 Jacopo Guarnieri (ITA) * 154 Olivier Le Gac (FRA) J * 155 Tobias Ludvigsson (SWE) * 156 Rudy Molard (FRA) * 157 Ramon Sinkeldam (NED) * 158 Arthur Vichot (FRA) LottoNL-Jumbo *161 Steven Kruijswijk (NED) * 162 Robert Gesink (NED) * 163 Dylan Groenewegen (NED) J * 164 Amund Grøndahl Jansen (NOR) J * 165 Paul Martens (GER) * 166 Primoz Roglic (SLO) * 167 Timo Roosen (NED) J * 168 Antwan Tolhoek (NED) J Lotto-Soudal * 171 André Greipel (GER) * 172 * 173 Jasper de Buyst (BEL) J * 174 Thomas de Gendt (BEL) * 175 Jens Keukeleire (BEL) * 176 Tomasz Marczynski (POL) * 177 Marcel Sieberg (GER) * 178 Jelle Vanendert (BEL) Direct Energie *181 Lilian Calmejane (FRA) * 182 Thomas Boudat (FRA) J * 183 Sylvain Chavanel (FRA) * 184 Jérôme Cousin (FRA) * 185 Damien Gaudin (FRA) * 186 Fabien Grellier (FRA) J * 187 Romain Sicard (FRA) * 188 Rein Taaramäe (EST) Trek-Segafredo *191 Bauke Mollema (NED) * 192 Julien Bernard (FRA) * 193 Koen de Kort (NED) * 194 John Degenkolb (GER) * 195 Michael Gogl (AUT) J * 196 * 197 Toms Skujins (LAT) * 198 Jasper Stuyven (BEL) Cofidis *201 Christophe Laporte (FRA) * 202 Dmitri Claeys (BEL) * 203 Nicolas Edet (FRA) * 204 Jesus Herrada (ESP) * 205 Daniel Navarro (ESP) * 206 Anthony Perez (FRA) * 207 Julien Simon (FRA) * 208 Anthony Turgis (FRA) J Wanty-Groupe Gobert *211 Guillaume Martin (FRA) J * 212 Thomas Degand (BEL) * 213 Timothy Dupont (BEL) * 214 Marco Minnaard (NED) * 215 Yoann Offredo (FRA) * 216 Andrea Pasqualon (ITA) * 217 Dion Smith (NZL) J * 218 Guillaume van Keirsbulck (BEL) Medien www *[[Kategorie:Sport] Kategorie:Europe Kategorie:TdF18